I just wish
by Lady Gloria
Summary: Pikoro cae víctima de una enfermedad, la cual le da su oportunidad para cumplir sus anhelos... pero ¿Cuales son?
1. Prologo

I just wish... (Solo deseo)

Prólogo

* * *

El viento sopla, el sol se oculta detrás de una colina, y en medio de la creciente oscuridad, las estrellas le dan a una catarata tonalidades de plata.

En ese instante, una figura se mueve lentamente entre los arbustos, flotando hacia la catarata y pasando a través de ella, descendiendo en la cueva que se oculta detrás del agua cristalina.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, la figura retira un par de sus ropas, estirando el cuello un par de veces... ahora está mas cómodo.

La persona en la caverna es bastante alta, de ojos negros y piel esmeralda...

Pikoro sonríe mientras observa su hogar, él ha viajado por todo el mundo, y sabe a la perfección que no existe belleza mas grande que la que hay ahí.

Inconscientemente, el namek comienza a frotar sus brazos, lo que lo lleva a sorprenderse de sobre manera, ya que en toda su vida, a menos de que estuviese herido... jamás había tenido frío.

Pikoro sintió que su estómago se convulsionaba un par de veces y su garganta se llenaba de un líquido caliente.

Finalmente, el namek calló de rodillas mientras vomitaba una y otra vez, esto era hasta cierto punto normal, pero siempre vomitaba agua combinada con su saliva, y esta vez, vomitó sangre.

El namek se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Odiaba que le sucediera eso, no sabía por que ocurría, y últimamente se estaba haciendo mas frecuente, y cada vez que sucedía, era como si le drenaran toda su fuerza.

Finalmente, y tras luchar unos minutos, Pikoro cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Holaaa!!!

Mi nombre es Gloria, o Paty2, como quieran. .U.

Lo se, el capi estuvo muy cortito, pero prometo que conforme avance la historia lo voy a ir avanzando, ¿De acuerdo??

Este es mi primer fic de Dragon ball, espero que les guste. ¡Y que me dejen muchos comentarios!!!


	2. Cap 1

I just wish... (Solo deseo)

Cap. 1

* * *

Aquél día, los saiyas se encontraban de excursión, por así llamarlo, aunque mas bien sus esposas les habían obligado a pasar un fin de semana con sus hijos.

- Después de un año desde que volví, creo que no es tan malo – dijo Gokú observando a su alrededor – no habíamos tenido tiempo de salir todos juntos, ¿Cierto Gohan?

- Así es, papá.

- Pues tu lo verás muy provechoso, Kakarotto, - dijo Vegueta cruzado de brazos y observando a su alrededor sin interés – pero yo creo que es una estupidez.

- ¿Y por qué papá? – Preguntó Trunks acercándose a su padre, Vegueta hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Por que... por que.... – al no encontrar las palabras, sabiendo de antemano que solo quería contradecir a Gokú, Vegueta revolvió los cabellos lilas de su hijo – tengo mis razones, ahora vete a jugar con Goten.

El niño se cruzó de hombros y los tres semi saiyas se organizaron durante un par de segundos para después salir corriendo hacia ningún lugar, dejando solos a Vegueta y Gokú.

- Creo que nos vamos a divertir.

- No molestes Kakarotto.

Entre tanto, los chicos comenzaron a seguir un río que estaba a tan solo 500 metros de donde se encontraban sus padres.

- ¿De dónde crees que provenga? – Preguntó Goten metiendo una mano en el agua y salpicando ligeramente a Gohan.

- Tal vez de una cascada, - Respondió el muchacho , para después iluminar su rostro - ¿Vamos?

- ¡Siiiiii!!!!

¡A ver quien llega primero! – Gritó Trunks echando a correr sin previo aviso, siendo seguido de inmediato por los demás.

Los semi saiya corrieron una larga distancia, aunque prácticamente no la sentían, escuchando a lo lejos una cascada.

- ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Y si, tras dar vuelta entre algunos enormes árboles y arbustos, delante de los muchachos apareció una majestuosa cascada.

- ¡Vieja el último! – gritó esta vez Gohan sacándose rápidamente la ropa y lanzándose a el agua cristalina.

- ¡Bomba!!! – Gritó Goten lanzándose con sus piernas abrazadas.

- ¡Bomba mas grande que la de Goten! – Dijo esta vez Trunks lanzándose casi al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

Los tres comenzaron a jugar y a lanzarse agua, Gohan se hundió y tomó a ambos chicos de los pies lanzándolos al aire, a lo que ellos gritaron emocionados, girando varias veces y cayendo finalmente al agua.

- ¡Otra vez Gohan, otra vez!

- ¡Si, otra vez, hermano! – Gohan comenzó a reír.

- ¡Solo si me atrapan!

Tras decirlo, salió nadando en dirección a la cascada, siendo seguido muy de cerca por los niños, los cuales al darle alcance le abrazaron por la cintura, puesto que Gohan estaba de pié.

- ¡Te agarramos, ahora... – Goten observó el rostro pálido de su hermano - ¿Qué pasa?

El niño observó el agua y pegó un salto junto con Trunks, quedando ambos asidos de Gohan.

En el agua, se podía observar una impresionante cantidad de sangre, sin embargo, era demasiado espesa y solamente se estaba propagando cerca de la cascada, dándole un tono violeta.

Gohan metió la mano en el agua y observó unos segundos aquellos fluidos, reconociéndolos inmediatamente.

- Señor Pikoro...

De inmediato los tres chicos intentaron sentir la presencia de Pikoro, encontrándola realmente débil.

- ¡Señor Pikoro!

Gohan atravesó la cascada junto con los niños, quedando todos congelados.

El antes fuerte y siempre robusto namek, ahora estaba delgado, tirado en el suelo con un enorme río de sangre corriendo desde su boca hasta la salida de la cueva. Sus ropas holgadas y demasiado pesadas como para permitirle respirar correctamente, y sus manos apretadas contra su estómago.

- ¡Goten, Trunks, vayan por ayuda!

- ¡Si!

Los pequeños salieron volando de inmediato, llamando la atención de sus padres, los cuales sintieron el incremento repentino de las energías de sus hijos.

- ¿Crees que les suceda algo? – preguntó Gokú dejando caer unas cuantas ramas secas para cocinar en una fogata.

- No, deben de estar jugando carreras, o algo por el estilo. – Respondió Vegueta buscando la cápsula que contenía las bolsas de dormir del grupo.

En ese instante, ambas figuras aterrizaron junto a sus padres, los cuales voltearon a verles algo sorprendidos por la cara que traían sus hijos.

- ¿Y ahora que demonios les sucede a ustedes dos?

- Es el Señor Pikoro/¡Necesitamos ayuda! – Gritaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Vegueta frunciendo el ceño, ambos niños tomaron aire.

- ¡El Señor Pikoro está muerto!/¡Pikoro está herido!

- ¿Ehhh? – Preguntó esta vez Gokú.

- ¡Gohan necesita ayuda!/¡Acompáñennos!

Una venita apareció en la sien del príncipe, después otra, y otra, hasta que finalmente...

- ¡YA BASTA, PAR DE CHIQUILLOS ENDEMONIADOS, HABLEN UNO POR UNO SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES ROMPA LOS DIENTES POR NO PONERSE DE ACUERDO!!!!!!!!

Los niños se quedaron helados, y Trunks fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Encontramos al Señor Pikoro.

- ¿Y por el aguacate parlante me molestan?

- Espera Vegueta – le calmó Gokú colocando una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe. - ¿Y por qué no está con ustedes?

- Está herido, o algo por el estilo – continuó Goten – sangraba mucho por la boca.

- Gohan está con él.

Ambos saiyas intercambiaron miradas unos segundos, haciendo que el semblante de Gokú se ensombreciera.

- Vamos.

El saiya colocó dos dedos sobre su frente alargando su mano libre para tomar a Goten, del cual se aferró Trunks, mientras que Vegueta simplemente colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

Un segundo después, el grupo se encontraba dentro de la cueva, donde Gohan intentaba desesperadamente de hacer reaccionar al namek.

- ¡Papá, que bueno que llegas!

Gokú sonrió levemente y se agachó para revisar a Pikoro, lo mismo hizo Vegueta.

- Kakarotto, el namek no se ha movido en días.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No fastidies – le regañó Vegueta revisando a Pikoro – simplemente lo se.

- Ah.

Vegueta tomó con cuidado a Pikoro en brazos, sin embargo, sintió cierto miedo al sentir que el cuerpo del namek estaba demasiado frágil, era como si de un momento a otro se fuera a romper.

- Llévanos a la Corporación Cápsula.

Gokú asintió y todos hicieron algún tipo de contacto, apareciendo en el jardín de la C.C.

- ¡Ohhh, joven Vegueta! - ¿Necesito decir quién es?

- Con un demonio Kakarotto, no enfrente de ella. – Pensó Vegueta con cara de mártir.

- ¡Pero de donde han salido! Y usted, joven Gokú, ¡No me digas que has venido a que te invite al cine? Mira que te lo prometí.

- No viene a eso suegra, ¿Dónde está Bulma?

- Oh, Bulma se encuentra arriba, - Dijo la mujer señalando con el dedo el segundo piso – Pero, ¿Gustarían un vaso de limonada?

- No, vamos Kakarotto.

Los guerreros saiyas entraron a la casa, donde Vegueta llamó a su mujer con su tono característico...

- ¡Hey, mujer, donde demonios andas! – Silencio - ¡Mujer, no tengo todo el día, ven acá inmediatamente!

- ¡Pero que se supone que haces aquí! – Se escuchó la voz desde el segundo piso – Se supone que deberías de estar con Trunks.

- ¿Y quién diablos dice que no estoy con Trunks?

En ese instante apareció Bulma, seguida por Milk, la cual al estar de visita y escuchar la plática, sabía perfectamente que Gokú debería de estar con el príncipe.

- Ahora bien, qué es lo que...

Bulma se quedó en silencio al observar la figura en los brazos de Vegueta, y mas aún, los ojos de su esposo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Y yo que demonios voy a saber – Contestó Vegueta encogiendo un momento los hombros.

- ¡Lo encontramos mamá, parece herido!

En ese instante, mientras ambas mujeres bajaban la escalera, Pikoro comenzó a despertar, llamando la atención de los saiyas.

- Q-q....

- Tranquilo namek.

- ¿V...

- Si, soy yo, ahora cállate. – Le reprendió Vegueta sintiéndose ahora incómodo debido a la semi conciencia de Pikoro.

- Señor Pikoro, ¿Cómo se siente? – Preguntó Gohan, Vegueta gruñó.

- ¿Qué no lo ves mocoso? ¿Cómo esperas que se sienta?

Gohan enrojeció un poco al comprender lo tonto de su pregunta, Pikoro abrió y cerró sus ojos un par de veces.

En ese instante llegó a su lado Bulma, la cual tocó con cierto temor el brazo del namek.

- Está muy delgado, - murmuró llevando su mano a las mejillas hundidas del namekuseín – llévalo a una de las habitaciones, o no, mejor al laboratorio.

Vegueta aceptó con la cabeza, avanzando junto con los demás del grupo.

- E-es..espera...

- Vaya, al fin logras decir una palabra, pero mejor te callas.

- Cierto Pikoro. – Gokú sonrió – Vas a estar mejor amigo, pero tranquilízate.

En eso, el cuerpo de Pikoro comenzó a convulsionarse un poco, asustando a Gohan y un tanto a Vegueta. El namek llevó sus manos a su estómago e inevitablemente comenzó a vomitar tal como días antes, pero esta vez, parecía que volcaría toda la sangre de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, en la posición en que Vegueta le tenía, boca arriba...

- Con un demonio, se está ahogando con su propia sangre.

Vegueta le dejó en el suelo y lo volteó de inmediato, dejando que Pikoro vomitase todo lo que fuese necesario.

Detrás de ellos, Bulma se llevó una mano a la boca un tanto asqueada.

Cuando finalmente Pikoro terminó de vomitar, estaba prácticamente inconsciente de nuevo.

- Pikoro – Gokú se acercó y le tomó de la mano – iré por Dendé, no te preocupes.

- N-no...

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada mas, puesto que las sombras le tomaron y Pikoro quedó inconsciente una vez mas...

* * *

¡Hola!! Agradezco mucho mucho los mensajes que me han llegado. Si, lo se, está medio dramática la historia. Como estoy medio ocupada voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, esta historia continúa.

**Cali-Kun:** Tienes razón, está raro que en Drabon ball suben muy pocos fics, y peor aún, pocos de Pikoro. Me agrada que te guste mi historia, y espero que sea todo lo que esperas. ;)

**Shadir:** Lo siento pero, creo que ahora te dejé con mas curiosidad todavía, verdad??? U


	3. Cap 2

I just wish... (Solo deseo)

Cap. 2

* * *

Los ojos del namek se abrieron lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y observó algunas máquinas. Sentía su cuerpo menos pesado, y aunque débil, sentía que algo en él había mejorado.

Sobre su nariz y boca había algo así como una cosa de plástico, (una mascarilla de aire), la cual intentó retirar, pero sus brazos no le respondieron, y para colmo, su cabeza y oídos estaban a punto de reventarle con el maldito sonido de la máquina que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón.

- Le dijimos a Bulma que tienes oídos bastante sensibles, - escuch una voz que vagamente pudo reconocer – pero nos dijo que necesitaba escuchar tu corazón para alguna complicación.

Pikoro intentó enfocar la figura frente a él, alcanzando a ver un inconfundible cabello alborotado.

- G...k...

- Si amigo, tranquilo.

Gokú sonrió y observó al namek unos segundos. Como le partía el corazón verlo en ese estado, le habían quitado toda la ropa para que no se le dificultase respirar, en su rostro la mascarilla y varias agujas clavadas en su cuerpo, entre ellas la del suero.

- ¿Cuan... yo...

- Dos días. – Respondió Gokú suponiendo la pregunta del namek, el cual agradeció con una leve sonrisa - Hablé con Dendé. – Tras decirlo, Gokú se quedó en silencio, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – él no puede venir, dice que lo que tienes es contagioso entre nameks.

- Es... mejor....así... – Respondió Pikoro haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, y quedando realmente exhausto.

- Pikoro... – Gokú dejó salir sus primeras lágrimas mientras tomaba la mano del namek, el cual de inmediato supo que lo que pasaba era demasiado malo, si es que eso era posible - ... amigo... te estás muriendo.

El namek cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que estaba enfermo, pero no deseaba morir, no de esa manera.

- ¿G-Gohan? – Preguntó apenas el namek.

- No se lo he dicho... no lo va a soportar.

En ese instante apareció una nueva figura en la sala, la cual se acercó y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Le dijiste?

- Si. – Vegueta observó al namek en la cama y sintió pena por él.

- ¿Namek?

- ¿Mh? – respondió Pikoro.

- Bulma está trabajando en una cura. – Informó el príncipe Saiyajin checando lo que tenía Pikoro puesto, entre ellos un suero y el tanque de oxígeno – ni creas que te vamos a dejar morir... la vida no será la misma sin tus idioteces.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del namek, haciendo sonreír a Gokú, y un tanto a Vegueta.

- ¿Vegueta?

Bulma se asomó en el laboratorio y observó la escena, conmoviéndose.

- Gokú, Vegueta.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Pueden venir un segundo? – Pidió Bulma haciéndoles señas con las manos, ambos saiyas aceptaron con la cabeza.

- En un momento volvemos, ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntó Gokú soltando la mano de Pikoro, este aceptó con la cabeza.

- Si namek. Y ni se te ocurra salir corriendo.

Ambos saiyas salieron del lugar, reuniéndose con Bulma afuera.

- ¿Qué sucede mujer? – Preguntó el príncipe saiya cruzándose de brazos.

- Saben que he estado trabajando duro... pero, es imposible, la sangre Namekuseí es demasiado complicada, - Bulma mostró un pequeño tubo de ensayo con una muestra de la sangre que le había extraído a Pikoro – si encuentro una cura... creo que la encontraría demasiado tarde, lo mas probable, es que Pikoro muera.

Gokú se quedó totalmente helado, mientras Vegueta miró en alguna otra dirección.

- Yo les recomendaría, ya no guardarle el secreto a los chicos...

- ¿Decirles que Pikoro va a morir?

- Es lo mejor, yo... analicé la sangre que Pikoro vomitó...

- ¿Y qué encontraste? – Bulma se quedó unos segundos pensando.

- Es como si su sangre se pudriera aún estando dentro de su cuerpo... por eso la vomita.

- ¿Se pudre?

- Una parte se pudre, otra se seca, deben haber varios coágulos en todo su cuerpo. Cuando él vomita, saca toda la sangre echada a perder, y en su cuerpo queda una cantidad mínima... dentro de poco, podría morir desangrado, o por que se pudra toda y no la logre sacar.

El diagnóstico de Bulma daba miedo, Gokú se dejó caer lentamente al suelo quedando hincado.

- Kakarotto...

- Él no puede morir así... es demasiado horrible.

- No solo eso, no lo va a soportar. – Agregó Vegueta – Él desea lo mismo que yo, morir en batalla, con honor... – los ojos de Vegueta se pusieron algo vidriosos – somos mas parecidos de lo que cualquiera pensaría... él está viviendo nuestro mayor miedo... morir en una cama, sin poder hacer nada, ni sentir nunca el viento en el rostro, o los rayos de sol.

Bulma y Gokú se quedaron en silencio ante la confesión del príncipe, sin embargo su silencio fue interrumpido por la entrada de los semi – saiyas y algunos conocidos.

- Vamos, Vegueta, ¿Te quedarías con Pikoro?

El príncipe Saiyajin aceptó con la cabeza, en tanto Gokú limpiaba sus lágrimas y junto con Bulma comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Trunks, siéntate. – Mandó Bulma en cuanto observó a su hijo, el chiquillo obedeció.

- Goten, Gohan, Milk... por favor.

Todos se sentaron en la sala, mientras Gokú y Bulma intentaban encontrar las palabras para lo que tenían que explicar.

Mientras tanto, Pikoro se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, mientras Vegueta le observaba.

- Namek.

Pikoro abrió uno de sus ojos y observó a Vegueta un momento.

- Ni se te ocurra morirte, no hasta que Bulma consiga una cura...

El namek cerró sus ojos de nuevo, dando a entender que no pensaba luchar por seguir vivo hasta que la cura fuera encontrada.

- ¡AN HO, NO ME IGNORES AGUACATE CON PATAS! – Pikoro no dio señales de poner atención – ¡TIENES MUCHOS POR QUE VIVIR!

- Mencióname una sola razón para que deba seguir con vida – Dijo Pikoro creando un enlace mental con Vegueta.

- Tienes al mocoso de Kakarotto.

- Tu lo has dicho, "DE", Gokú, no mío. – Dijo Pikoro poniendo énfasis en sus palabras, haciendo sentir extraño a Vegueta, ya que esas palabras parecían tener un cierto dejo de melancolía.

- ¿No te interesa lo que le suceda si te mueres?

Pikoro reflejó cierto dolor en su mirada antes de contestar.

- Tu fuiste testigo del momento en que di mi vida por él cuando recién llegaste a la Tierra, sabes que lo cuidé durante siete años en la ausencia de Gokú... él incluso dijo que era un segundo padre para él.

- Ahí tienes tu razón para quedarte. – Le regañó Vegueta con tono triunfante.

- Y dime, ¿Qué le dijo a su actual novia, Videl, cuando Gokú y yo hablábamos sobre el Supremo Kahiosama?

Vegueta se mantuvo callado puesto que sabía perfectamente la respuesta, incluso a él lo había sorprendido.

- Dijo que tu estabas loco.

- Hum.

- Pero...

- Ya no quiero estar aquí, entiende... hay muchas cosas que yo deseo, y que jamás serán. – Murmuró el namek visualizando en su mente todos sus sueños, y secretas fantasías.

- ¿No hay nadie mas que te importe? ¿Kakarotto?

- Apenas y nos vemos, pero aún así, aprecio su amistad.

- ¿Y el mocoso verde?

- ¿Dende? Vamos Vegueta, Neil lo quería mucho, y yo también, pero si sobrevivo, no tardaré en contagiarlo... el propio Neil me lo contó... en mi mente.

En ese preciso instante, Pikoro comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se convulsionaba, por lo que Vegueta de inmediato le retiró la mascarilla y acercó un enorme balde de metal, justo antes de que Pikoro comenzara a vomitar sangre.

- Si no lo haces por Gohan, o Kakarotto... – dijo Vegueta mientras sobaba la espalda desnuda del namek – hazlo al menos por ti.

- ¿Esque no lo entiendes? – Preguntó a duras penas el namek – estoy harto de todo esto... me quiero ir.

* * *

N/A: HOLA!!! Si, si lo se, me está quedando medio damático... ¿Medio?

Por cierto, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y voy a contestarlos.

**Itagm:** ¡Como que suponías que no tenía! Bueno, bueno, aquí tienes la razón de el por que vomita sangre.

**Lady Grayson:** ¡HOLA MUJEEER! Hasta que se te hizo en gana aparecerte, ya leí tu fic, ¡Me encanta como te está quedando!! deja le hago promoción.

¡Oigan todos, fanáticos del yaoi en Saint Seiya, échenle una ojeada al fic de Lady Grayson, "Sin el permiso de Athena", está bonito.

Jiji, a ver si no me golpea la Grayson por andar haciendo aspavientos. ñ.ñU

**Cali-Kun:** Hola, que gusto volver a verte. bueno, aquí está la razón por la que Pikoro no quiere que llamen a Dendé, y es por el contagio, si dendé se enferma, y se muere, las esferas del dragón desaparecen y toda la cosa, no creo que los nameks les soltarían a otro nuevo kamisama para la tierra. ññUU

**Shadir: **Ujuju, ¿En serio te dejé peor? Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste y que la historia no se esté desviando a lugares aburridos.

Agradezco a todos su apoyo, ¡Y sigan leyendo! Muchas gracias.

Lady Gloria


	4. Cap 3

I just wish... (Solo deseo)

Cap. 3

* * *

En esos instantes, la sala de la C.C. estaba en un total y absoluto silencio. Lo primero en escucharse fue el llanto desesperado de Gohan, después el de los mas pequeños, los demás les observaron con mucha pena.

- ¡No papá! – Gohan se acercó y tomó de los hombros a su padre - ¡El Señor Pikoro no puede morir! ¡No ahora! ¡Dime que va a vivir! ¡DIMELO!

- Gohan, ¡No me pidas eso! – Gokuh tomó a su hijo de los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente - ¡Tranquilízate, por favor! Pikoro se está muriendo y no hay absolutamente nada que podamos hacer, todo está en manos de Bulma.

- PERO...

El saiya estuvo a punto de volver a callar la histeria de su hijo, cuando sucedió algo sorpresivo. Milk se puso de pié y salió corriendo del lugar, Gokú frunció notablemente el ceño.

- Iré a hablar con ella, cuida de Trunks.

Bulma salió corriendo en dirección a donde había corrido Milk, encontrándola llorando en medio del jardín.

- ¿Milk?

La mujer en cuanto escuchó a su amiga intentó inútilmente de limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, sin embargo, no podía engañar a Bulma.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada.

- Vamos, dímelo.

- Nada, es solo que... – Milk volteó a ver a su amiga – él cuidó de nosotros durante siete años... Bulma, es como... de la familia, como un hermano para mí.

- ¿En serio?? – Preguntó Bulma verdaderamente incrédula, Milk aceptó con la cabeza.

- En esos siete años, nos acercamos mucho... aprendí quién es él, y él quien era yo... – Milk dejó correr sus lágrimas – no se merece morir... y menos aún, de esta forma.

Bulma observó a su mejor amiga y le abrazó, siendo correspondida con desesperación. Jamás hubiera pensado que la siempre fría hacia Pikoro, tuviera esa clase de sentimientos. Sin embargo, sentía que había algo que Milk no le quería decir, pero con el tiempo lo sabría.

Pasaron varios días, y la condición del namek empeoraba a cada segundo. Pasaba menos tiempo consiente y cuando despertaba, invariablemente, siempre se encontraba con Gohan a su lado, dormido o despierto, pero siempre llorando.

- ¿Gohan? – La voz del namek sonó en la mente del chico, el cual despertó de inmediato.

- S-señor Pikoro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esa silla?

- U-una semana.

- ¿Y no te cansas? – Gohan rió ligeramente ante el comentario. – Gohan...

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, siempre existirás en algún lugar de mi mente.

El semi saiya pegó un ligero brinco ante el comentario de su maestro.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? - Preguntó el chico con un hilo en la voz, Pikoro sonrió a medias.

- Me estoy despidiendo.

El namek sonrió unos segundos, y después cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Bulma, BULMA!!! – gritó Gohan a lo que la científica acudió corriendo desde el otro lado del laboratorio.

- Pero que te sucede, Gohan.

- ¡Se despidió de mí, y luego se desmayo!

Bulma frunció un poco el ceño y checo varias veces a Pikoro, para finalmente suspirar con resignación.

- Gohan, la cura aún no está lista, y Pikoro no está luchando por su vida... si sigue así... tal vez muera en un par de días. – La científica palmeó un par de veces la espalda del chico y dio media vuelta – vete a dormir, necesitarás esforzarte mucho para hacerle que se aferre a la vida, créeme.

El semi saiya aceptó con la cabeza y le echó una última mirada a Pikoro.

- Buenas noches, señor Pikoro.

El semi saiya se agachó y besó la frente de su maestro, saliendo del laboratorio.

Bulma le observó salir y se acercó a Pikoro, colocándole un pequeño cable en el pecho.

- Si algo te sucede, Vegueta vendrá.

La científica salió del laboratorio dejando solamente una pequeña luz encendida, dejando solo al namek.

- Te tardaste mujer – dijo Vegueta en cuanto su esposa entró a la habitación - ¿Qué tanto...? ¡"yeme, que haces!

Bulma no respondió, simplemente le colocó a Vegueta un brazalete en el brazo, un tanto mas arriba del codo.

- El brazalete está conectado a un cable, y el cable a Pikoro.

- ¿Y a mi qué?

- Si algo le sucede, recibirás una ligera descarga – Vegueta hizo una mueca de disgusto – e irás a atenderle.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pones a Kakarotto? – Preguntó el saiya observando varias veces el brazalete.

- Por que a Gokú solamente lo despierta el llamado de la comida o un elefante pasándole por encima, y no tengo uno.

- Si quieres te lo consigo. – Ofreció Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo un ligero coscorrón de su esposa.

- Vamos, ahora duérmete. - Dijo la mujer besando suavemente los labios de su marido, para después recostar su cabeza en la almohada, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

Vegueta se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en la cama, ojalá y a Pikoro no se le ocurriera tener uno de sus ataques durante la noche... lo que le recordaba que hacía mas de una semana que no tenía relaciones con su esposa debido a que ella estaba muy cansada de trabajar todo el día... el príncipe gruñó, ya se las pagaría ese namek cuando se aliviara.

Pasaron varias horas en las que todo fue paz y quietud, y mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, Pikoro abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Observó durante largo rato su alrededor, y finalmente lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente demacrado, pero no su mente. Esta aún le servía a la perfección, y era tiempo de utilizarla para sus propósitos.

Todo lo que tenía en su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y a dejarle en paz, solamente quedó sobre su pecho aquél cablecito que le había puesto Bulma.

Unos momentos mas tarde, Vegueta recibió una descarga en su brazo, haciendo que el saiya gruñera y de un solo tirón arrancara el trozo de metal, lanzando el demacrado trozo de brazalete lejos de él.

- Brazalete estúpido... – Masculló casi totalmente dormido y se relajó de nuevo... 10 segundos después, los ojos de Vegueta se abrieron de par en par - ¡Con un demonio!

Se paró de un solo brinco sin atinar a ponerse más que unos pants que se encontró de camino a la puerta, e introduciendo el código de la puerta, entró al laboratorio.

Estaba algo oscuro, pero le extrañó no escuchar el ruido del namek vomitando, o su respiración agitada, ni siquiera la voz en su mente diciéndole que se largara.

Encendió la luz y gruñó bastante enojado, dando la media vuelta y corriendo a avisar a todos... Pikoro se había ido.

* * *

¡HOLA!!

He aquí el siguiente capi, pido disculpas si me tardé demasiado en subirlo, espero les haya gustado.

A todas las personas que me han escrito, les doy un millón de gracias, y espero les guste como está quedando la historia.

A **Megumi Gabbiani**, claro, es drama y romance, eso lo verás mas en el siguiente capi ;)

Me despido, y muchas gracias. ñ.


End file.
